Riolu's Banishment
by ORDZY
Summary: A story of a young Riolu soon to be the Master of Aura. One-shot.


Riolu's banishment

It's been 2000 years since the Pokémon of Poketopia have been at war but it is all going to change because the evil Pokémon called Deoxys is just around the corner.

It is the time of the poketopia party everyone is getting ready apart from one Riolu he can sense something coming and it is not good. The party goes deep into the night then Bagon sees a comet and he tells everyone to look up and make a wish, but they do not know that it was Deoxys. That night everyone was woke up. The fire alarm was going off, they all met in the centre of town and that is where they see Deoxys. In a deep voice Deoxys said "It has been 2000 years since I got took off this world I'm now back to take my rightful place on the throne." Riolu senses tell him that danger is close by so he makes his way to the centre of town and that is where they sees the evil Deoxys, he has took control over all the town's people. Deoxys sees a small Pokémon fly up past him into the sky, when Riolu looks up he sees Jirachi powering up a hyper beam and it is shot just missing riolu but the blast knocks him back, Deoxys just stand s there and absorbs the attack. Riolu is now getting mad he jumps up charging an aura sphere then when he feels the blazing in his hands he launches it towards Deoxys knocking him out of the sky but he uses a Zap Cannon attack on the ground just before he hits the floor and lands perfectly. Riolu then aims a series of Force Palms at Deoxys, which he manages to dodge easily and then finishes Riolu off with an Extremespeed attack. Deoxys then tells the controlled people to pin Riolu to the ground, he then starts to charge up a Hyper Beam attack when all of a sudden Deoxys falls out of the sky, the people then let go of riolu and blacked out and Riolu joined them. When he woke up he found himself in an old house but he doesn't know where he is or that he is going to meet lots of new friends. Riolu looked round and noticed that he was surrounded by lot of Pokémon. Riolu jumped up readying an Aura Sphere attack when an old Croconaw placed his hand in front of Riolu and told him that they were friends and he had to sleep. Riolu didn't know why but the Old Pokémon's words sounded truthful and so Riolu lay down and fell back asleep.

"What should we do now, master?" a faithful Mightyena asked "Should we go after Riolu?"

"Yes" said Deoxys in an evil deep voice.

A black cloud start to spread across the land killing all of the trees and plants, a little Shaymin runs across the floor trying to avoid the deadly black smoke. A Treecko is swinging from dead tree to dead tree as he tries to run away from the smoke, it stops in a grass land and Treecko just avoids it, he then sets out for Shooting Star hideout. When Treecko gets there the old, wise Croconaw tells Treecko to train up Riolu as he could be the only hope for the future of the kingdom. Riolu doesn't what to train so he turns his back on Treecko this makes Treecko angry so he hits Riolu with a bullet seed. Riolu get a blue shade around his body as he becomes angrier, he then fires his aura at Treecko which causes Treecko to fly into wall and form a crater, Riolu goes over to the crater and is shocked to not see Treecko anywhere. Then he begins to feel something moving under his feet and the next minute he is up in the air, Riolu asks himself what has just happened. When he gets up off the floor he feels his face aching and notices his hand is bloodstained after touching his head, so the old, wise Croconaw gives him something for his cut and tells him what hit happened. Croconaw then tells Riolu that there was once an unknown Pokémon that stopped the evil once before and that he was called Leo. Riolu thought for a minute then said "Old, Wise Croconaw, my father's name was Leo"

Croconaw then said "If Leo is your father then that means that you are the chosen one".

"What do you mean the chosen one?" Riolu asks.

Croconaw tells him "It means that you are the one that can save us all."

"How am I going to save you all?" Riolu asks "I am just a big wimp"

"No you are not you can do anything that you put your mind to."

Croconaw then tells Treecko to take Riolu to the old chamber and show him the way of the warrior, if he can past the test he is the one that can save us all and he will have to be trained to master his aura. In the dark castle, Deoxys tells his men to gear up and move out, "We will attack at the break of dawn so they will not be ready for an attack." But the evil one does not know what is going hit him the shooting star gang is getting ready to counter attack the enemy, from the Valley of the Heroes and that is where the war is going to end. But if Riolu is not trained up for that day the shooting star gang may not have a chance of winning the battle and if they don't win Deoxys will rule over the land.

Treecko and Riolu arrive at the Way of Warrior and Riolu gets ready for the first challenge, a very dangerous obstacle course. Half an hour later the challenge begins and Riolu sets of nervously, then he starts to sink and notices he has stood on a sensor and the next thing Riolu knew two Charizard appear on either side of him and aimed their flamethrower attacks at him, which he senses just in time thanks to his Aura perception and manages to dodge them by flipping over them. He then gets attacked by a herd of Tauros which he uses his aura to divert them of course. 10 minutes later he had made it to the last challenge after having to dodge Poison sting attacks from a group off Ekans, some Night Shade attacks from a Haunter. But the final challenge seemed impossible; there was a Salamence, a Dragonite and a Garchomp which Riolu had to get past. Then a voice spoke to Riolu which he recognized instantly as his father Leo "Son, I shall help you, close your eyes and I will guide you." So Riolu closed his eyes and started glowing blue, he then just walked forward and despite the war going on around him he wasn't touched by any attack and made it through the Way of the Warrior. The next day Riolu, Treecko and Croconaw took off to go meet the oldest member of the shooting star gang, Milotic. When they got there, the place was trashed and there was no sign of milotic then a minute later Bagon pops round the corner and tells them that Milotic was taken to the old hideout. Riolu then asked him where the old hideout is and Bagon replies "In the middle of the Forest of Doom. Treecko shouted "But that means we have to go through the black cloud of Deoxys and if we get lost we don't know what will happen to us and if Deoxys finds out he will kill us all."

Riolu then shouted back at Treecko "But if we don't try we will never see milotic again, but only one of us should go and I volunteer to go."

"Ok" replied Croconaw "But watch yourself and believe in aura."

"Thank you, Croconaw."

In the dark castle Deoxys is planning a trap to kill riolu because he can sense his presence. Riolu doesn't know that he is walking into one hell of trap. But he does know if he fails the war is lost and there will be no point in fighting back.

On the way to the Forest of Doom Riolu meets one more of the shooting star gang, Latios, they make friends at first sight. Riolu then asks "Latios, would you please help me get to the Forest of Doom?"

Latios then replies "I can take you to the border of the black cloud but from there you will have to go alone again."

"Thank you, latios."

The old Croconaw is getting his troops ready for battle. Croconaw shouts to the troops "This is where it ends. Tonight is the night. This will end this war. You might not make it back but nonetheless we shall not lose." Croconaw then tells latias to go and see how faraway the dark ones are.

"I will, Conay." Latias replied and they get their answer when Latias is sent flying backwards from a Dark Blast.

Riolu gets to the lake what he has to cross to get to the old base but he cannot see away over until he spots Layla, the Lapras, who then asks him "Where are you going to Riolu?"

Riolu then tells her "I'm going to rescue Milotic from the old Shooting Star base in the centre of the Forest of Doom."

So Layla starts to carry Riolu over the lake when they are attacked by a group of Crawdaunt and Kingler using Crabhammer attack, but Riolu used his aura to stop the attack from hitting them and he sends it flying back at them that sends the Pokémon flying away. Riolu then heard a cry for help and jumped of Layla to where Milotic was being held by Deoxys. After rescuing Milotic she said "Thank you for saving me young one"

Riolu then asks her "How did you get in that box?"

Milotic tells him "I was captured by Deoxys minion, Mightyena and he said something about bringing the demon from the sky back to life, but he needs someone that can use the aura of the chosen one."

"Goodbye, Milotic"

"I wish you good luck, Riolu, Master of Aura"

"Thank you, Milotic, time will have to tell us whether we meet again but I hope I make it back alive." Riolu then headed into the Woods of Despair where everything is dead and dark. The woods where silent, too silent, but none the less Riolu marched on and was soon at the end of the woods. The dark castle loomed before him, shrouded in a thick, black mist. Its steeples stood out as the highest Riolu had ever saw and it was surrounded by lots of Pokémon that had obviously been mind controlled by Deoxys, then a booming voice called over from inside the castle saying "Riolu, Son of Leo, Guardian and Master of Aura, I shall meet you in the Arena for the fight for the kingdom, this will be the last battle!" Riolu shivered as he heard that evil voice again but that would not scare him, so he set off towards the Arena behind the Castle.

When Riolu arrived at the Arena, Deoxys stood there with his minions Tyranitar and Mightyena. Then he spoke "Riolu, Son of Leo, It is time for you to die, now feel my wrath!" He then launched a series of Zap Cannons at Riolu, whilst Tyranitar fired a Stone Edge attack and Mightyena used Dark Pulse. But Riolu Dodged them all and fired himself at Tyranitar whilst using Force Palm and it killed him instantly out, now there was only Deoxys and Mightyena left. "Nooooo!!" roared Deoxys, who then launched lots of Zap Cannon, Hyper Beam and Psycho Boost attacks at Riolu. But Riolu dodged and fired a series of Aura Spheres at Deoxys which most of Deoxys dodged but one connected with his head and badly injured him. Riolu then walked over to Deoxys and charged up a Dark Pulse attack, then said "Time for you to die!"

"No, please spare me." Deoxys cried

"Did you spare my father!!" Riolu screamed

"I'm sorry, forgive me."

"Never" and Riolu fired the Dark Pulse at Deoxys. Deoxys fell to the ground and Mightyena seeing his Master dead, sprinted off into the woods. Riolu then climbed to the top of the castle as the Dark cloud started to fade and using his aura projected his voice saying "Deoxys is dead, the war is over, we have won!"

At the Battle the armies where just about to clash when they heard Riolu's voice. Deoxys' army collapsed and broke out of the brainwash and Riolu's army rejoiced and burst out in cheering.

Pokémon


End file.
